


All of Josh Jackson

by orphan_account



Category: Fringe RPF
Genre: Date Rape, F/M, Male rape, Rape, celebrity rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drugged rape fantasy of Joshua Jackson that turns into a little more than expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Josh Jackson

I throw him down on the bed, it's much easier now that the drug is finally kicking in. He can't really move but he can see and feel and that's all I want.

I've always been a fan of this man. Ever since we were both children and I first saw him on the Mighty Ducks. And later when he helped me through my difficult teen years as he starred as Pacey on Dawson's Creek. All the way through Fringe.

God I used to pretend my name was Anna Torv and imagine that I'd sneak into his trailer for a little in between scenes rendezvous. And now seeing him in his new show, The Affair, he finally set me off. He couldn't be that attractive. He wasn't allowed to flaunt all his sex appeal and just expect me to sit back. I wanted him. I needed him. And here I was.

The plan formed in my head a few weeks ago, my friend Megan helped me get my hands on the standard muscle paralyzer. And I spent days weaving in and out of parties in Hollywood, searching for my prey. Finally I found him at some scuzzy little bar on the far side of down, choking down a few beers. I about came on the spot. He was stunning. My everything. Joshua seemed a little upset as I drew closer but I was confident as I approached him.

I feigned my way through through small talk for an hour. He'd just broken up with his long, long-time girlfriend Diane Kruger. He was swimming in misery over the loss but I couldn't be happier. Diane was a horrible bitch and an even worse actress. Everyone on Earth hated her. He was better off without that slut and he needed to realize this. I bought him a few more beers to loosen him up.

Seven or eight later, he put a hand on my arm. His finger tips felt like they were burning holes in my flesh, I was so anxious and horny. After giving me a lopsided smile, Joshua sniffed a little in disinterest and stumbled to his feet. "Gotta take a piss." He grumbled and shuffled off to the back. Seeing my chance, I dropped the pill into his beer. I panicked for a moment as it failed to dissolve and by the time Joshua Jackson returned I knew it didn't even matter. He wouldn't notice. I'd take him back home and there I'd have my way with him. Which brings me to now.

I pull at his clothes hungrily, desperate to get things going and finally touch and taste what I've spent so many years dreaming about. Joshua groans slightly, his eyes following my movements in slight panic. I pause, bringing my lips to his to ease his worries. I taste the alcohol on his tongue and I love it. I know that Joshua Jackson has a fascination with tits; at least that's the rumor, anyway. I rip off my shirt and perch on his chest and dangle my breasts over his face. His eyes seem to relax a bit and I know if he could he'd be smiling that stupid toothy grin of his. Reaching forward, pulling at his hair I lift him to bury his face in my chest, letting him enjoy this. 

"You're mine." I whisper and release him. Kissing my way along his jaw, my tongue scrapes against his stubble and I feel myself grower wetter still. God I want to burry him inside me, all of him.

I struggle with his pants, pulling them down his pasty thighs and biting my lip as I see the bulge in his briefs. He's not hard but I know I can fix this. I peel away the fabric and feel my mouth water at the sight of his flaccid manhood. He's everything I'd hoped he would be. trim and scripted to perfection, thick but not too long. He'll fit perfectly. 

Taking him in my hand, I squeeze his shaft a little. Hoping to help him relax, I wrap my lips around the tip of his cock and let him rest against my tongue. Another groan erupts from him and I can see the vein in his neck throb as he tries desperately to move. Would he shove me away, I wonder? Or bring my head forward to bury himself in my mouth? I hope it's the later as I take him deeper, humming against the length of his thick cock. He has a sweet slightly salty taste to him, and I can't seem to get enough. I suck a little at him before withdrawing. I flick my tongue across his tip and finally I feel him harden and I smile happily. He's ready.

I shuck my own jeans and step out of my lacy panties that chose for him. Standing before this man, naked and on display, I don't feel shy, only proud. I know he wants me. He has to.

I crawl into the bed and shake my hips a little as I bat my eyelashes. His eyes close as I straddle him and slide down to welcome him into my waiting heat. It's a tight fit, a damn near perfect one. I was made for this man.

My fingers grip at the thin hair across his chest as I lift my hips a little and slam them back down, impaling myself on his dick. Oh god he feels so good... I tell him this and his eyes open again. I smile at him. Tell him it's okay. That I need this and I'll make sure he feels good too. 

I prolong the moment for as long as possible before I dismount. Aching to feel his cum coating me. I take him him harder in my hands, I feel his cock twitch a little. Based in the way his eyes snap shut, I know he's close. 

"Come for me Josh... Please give me that sticky goodness. Oh god yes..." I mewl happily, jerking him off more at length.

He grunts suddenly, a thick moan tumbling from his parted lips and quickly I scramble to my feet and shove him back inside of me. Knowing that this'll be the only chance I'll ever get to have a baby with the man I love. Sure enough, he has no time to stop himself and I feel the heat spread within me as he paints my insides in thick gobs of cum. 

Exhausted and floored, I collapse at his side. Panting softly, I glance over at the clock. I've got another four hours left before the drug wears off. And two before I need to make my get away.

I curl up next to him and pull his arms around me. "I've dreamt of this for so long." I whisper to him. "From Charlie to Pacey to Peter to Cole, I've always loved you Joshua. Always."

I caress his face, savoring the look in his eyes. He doesn't like me, that much is evident but I don't care. I still love him and that's all that matters. 

Closing my eyes I pretend were a couple and we have an eternity left together.

 

**************************************************************

 

I wake with a start, confused as i blink against sunlight. Shit. Shit shit shit. I fell asleep... Worse case scenario, I'm lying in a holding cell at the local police station. But as I open my eyes I find I'm still in Joshua Jackson's bedroom. A shiver works its way through me and I move to sit up. But I can't. I look to see my wrists have been bound to the bed frame with ropes.

"Not so much fun, is it?" A sultry voice says. 

I look up to find Josh sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed, a devilish smirk on his face and still naked might I add. I bite my lip, suddenly intrigued. "Why am I tied up?"

"Why? Oh sweet fangirl, you didn't think you were just going to make a clean get away did you?"

"So call the cops. Do what you have to. But I don't regret an ounce of what I did."

"Don't you?" He grabs my chin roughly and pulls me into a forceful kiss. I fight against my restraints, desperately aching to touch and hold him again.

"I won't turn you in, little girl. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to get a little revenge."

He looks me over, shaking his head. "What you did last night, Clever, aren't you?"

I turn my nose up. "I just know what I want."

He laughs at this and pulls at my hair, twirling it in his fingers. "I've never been really into brunettes." He muses. "I like blondes. But I suppose we can look past it hmm?"

I smile a little and he does too. 

"Are you going to fuck me?" I ask quietly, trying to sound afraid.

"Isn't that what you want? For me to violate your tight little pussy? Tell me fangirl, were you a virgin? Was I your first?"

I shake my head, speechless as his thick fingers graze my thigh and I picture them pumping in and out of me. 

"I'm not sure if I'm disappointed or excited that you have experience." He sneers, touching my face again. I turn to the side and suck on his fingers. "What a talented little mouth." He says.

"Give me your dick." I say curtly.

"What? No 'please'? C'mon sweetheart, gotta do better than that."

"Please give me your dick. Please."

He smirks but ignores me. "In time baby in time. I'll destroy that pretty little cunt of yours."

"I always knew you were a dirty boy." I tell him, laughing with my excitement. I arch my back into the air, push my tits out for him as I bend my knees and spread my legs.

He looks me over, eyes raking my body and I hope he does fuck me soon or I might pass out from pure need. Distracted by my fantasies, he brings me screeching back the the present as he slaps my tits, turning my skin red. He pinches and twists at my nipples, a look of concentration furrowing his brow.

"These are nice." He says.

I laugh but he doesn't like this. He slaps my chest again, kneading my tits before stuffing one in his mouth and sucking hard. 

His mouth lingers on my chest as his hand dives between my legs. His fingers plunge into me. I rock my hips forward begging for more. He picks up the pace and digs deeper until suddenly I'm coming hard, my chest tightening as I whine for him.

"Say my name!" He growls roughly. "Say it fangirl!"

"Joshua! Oh fuck me Josh! Fuck me Josh Jackson!" I mewl, writhing on the bed and pulling at my restraints, bruising my flesh. My body aches and I'm trembling .  
He slams into me to the hilt, his balls slapping against my ass and I cry out, wailing my pleasure. 

"Please... Come inside of me... Please..." I beg, tears in my eyes.

"You want me to fill you up?"

"YES!"

He pumps hard in and out of me until finally, he jerks forward to the hilt and I feel so full. He pulls out and I feel his seed dribbling out, there's just so much. I wither on the bed, lifting my hips to hold it all inside. 

He stands over me with a snarky little grin. "Damn little girl, I might want to keep you around. This was fun." He muses with a slick grin as he unties my hands. "Would you like that? Live with me as my little pet?"

Rubbing my wrists and nursing my raw skin, I nod eagerly, hoping beyond hope he's serious. I don't care if I spend the rest of my days tied to this bed, if he's here, that's all I ever needed. Joshua pulls me close to him, kissing at my skin. "I think that's what we'll do then." He whispers and I grip his neck. Dreams do come true.


End file.
